Contrary to current "neural scrambling" hypotheses for human amblyopia, I propose that much of the perceptual scrambling seen by amblyopes may be attributed to neural undersampling in the visual system. Using interferometric and video display techniques, I will examine aliasing in amblyopia. I will adopt experimental protocols that have been tested extensively on normals. This proposal is an important pilot for a subsequent "FIRST AWARD' application.